A is for Arrival
A is for Arrival is the first episode of Total Drama Alphabet. A is for Arrival Twenty-five new contestants arrive on Wawanakwa for season 3. Izzy introduces them to the interns and explains the rules. They are given their first challenge and while twenty four campers end up on teams, a certain camper has to spend the night in the Punishment Shack. 'Plot' PART ONE The episode (and story) begin as Izzy starts the show off with a bang (dynamite that scares Bridgette and Ezekiel). Izzy gives a quick run down on how the show will work and mentions Total Drama Chris's winner. Izzy wonders where Heather is but Bridgette tells her that she hasn't arrived yet. With no time left to spare the show officially begins. Rachel is the first to arrive and confidently declares she'll have no competition and that they should just write her the check. She unintentionally insults Bridgette but purposely insults Ezekiel. Alistair arrives next and asks why Rachel arrives before him when he deserved to be first; Rachel calls him a 'grumpy dweeb'. Candice is the next to arrive and while Rachel dislikes her Alistair is immediently attracted to her. Candice greets Bridgette and glomps her. Yancy arrives fourth and introduces himself; when Rachel tells Alistair to jump off the pier Yancy obeys as he thought she meant him. Frederique arrives and Rachel immediately flirts with him though he seems a little confused. Zack arrives and is promptly (and accidentally) pulled into the lake by Yancy. Nicole arrives and Rachel complains she has an unfair advantage due to appearing on Total Drama Chris in the aftermaths. Alistair points out she's gay which is a big disadvantage which irritates Nicole. Walter arrives next and is annoyed how Rachel thinks he's like Owen. When Nicole says he stinks Walter responds with a stereotype about lesbians. Todd is the ninth to arrive and brags about how evil he is before throwing Zack back into the water. George arrives and when Rachel taunts him for not getting off the boat Nicole tells her he is blind and helps George off the boat. He then makes a joke about his cane and Rachel calls him a dork. Leanne arrives and the others expected a girl; he demands they call him 'Lee' if they value their lives, he also calls Candice a slut. Isis arrives and introduces herself; Rachel calls her annoying which ends up with Isis punching her off the dock. Katrina arrives and helps Rachel out of the water; some of the others take note that Rachel didn't immediately dislike Katrina. Danielle arrives and says everyone can begin basking in the presence which Alistair, George and Walter immediately do; George claims he can sense her perfection. Bob arrives and greets the other with his catchphrase 'Hi, I'm Bob!'. Danielle flirts with Bob a little which makes him blush. Jennie is let off her yacht and yells at Bridgette for 'not caring about the environment'; Candice pushes her over. Quincy arrives and greets everyone with a simple 'hi'. Isis excitedly introduces herself which leaves Quincy confused. Veronica arrives and her depression is immediately obvious. Nicole tries to cheer her up but Veronica stays sad. Ophelia arrives bouncily and full of excitment; she annoys Danielle and throws away Alistair's pipe which hits Yancy and knocks him back into the water. Hank arrives and flirts with Nicole though she tells him she is into girls. Ulysses is the twenty-first to arrive and yells 'fall in troops'. When Nicole says they aren't his troops he pokes her for 'insubordination'. In response she bends his finger. Stephanie arrives and says she will 'crush' her competition. Isis greets her and gets the idea she would be good with Quincy though Stephanie says she doesn't even know him. Percy arrives and flirts with Rachel, Danielle and Nicole but without success; Ophelia unintentionally makes him fall into the lake. Xuxa arrives and immediately becomes attracted to Frederique. She also becomes friends with Ophelia and they squee much to Rachel's annoyance. Elizabeth is the last to arrive and gets annoyed by Rachel; before anyone can say anything else Izzy tells the contestant to follow her while she 'crab walks'. Izzy introduces the confessional and how the soda and snack machines work. Rachel is shown saying she likes Katrina and Frederique and that she isn't mean ... usually. Walter says how Pepsi is superior to Coke before drinking the Coke anyway. Bob introduces himself to the audience (Hi, I'm Bob!). Elizabeth says how the island beats prison and Ophelia goes hyper on caffeine. Izzy explains the rules of the Bonfire Ceremony's and how they will be dramatic yet lighthearted which Stephanie is skeptical about. Izzy then explains the housing for the season; the better the finishing position of a team the better accommodations they get. She also talks about the Punishment Shack. Duncan appears and Xuxa glomps him to Courtney's anger. The seven interns are introduced; Rain beats up Rachel for taking her place in the season and Rachel gets angry at Katrina for telling Rain it was her who had the R name. In the Mess Hall Sadie serves soup to the contestants, inluding a special soup for Jennie because of her special diet. Todd throws his soup at her and calls her a pig. DJ comes out and warns him to NOT do that ever again. Danielle demands soup because she hasn't got any even though there is no more. In the confessional some of the contestants state their opinions on the food. With the finish line for the challenge finished Izzy annouces the contest's first challenge which is based on Super Mario Bros. She says how it will decide teams. The contestants must simply cross the finish line with one of twenty-four boxes and will end up on the team that the item inside represents. When Alistair points out there isn't enough boxes for everyone Izzy says somebody will spend the night in the Punishment Shack. Stephanie asks Izzy about the challenge and then grabs the box Izzy was holding and crosses the finish line, thus winning the challenge. The contestants begin to partner up in teams. Rachel goes alone, Katrina and Xuxa team up as do Nicole and Veronica. Todd makes Hank his 'minion' and says he can get Hank the girl of his choice. PART TWO After the commercial break Izzy reminds the audience of the challenge and asks Stephanie for her opinions though Stephanie ignores Izzy until Izzy yells into her ear. In the confessional she admits that Isis is getting on her nerves. Todd finds a box which he decides to use as bait for a trap even though Hank says he could lose it. Todd says it is a risk well worth taking. Candice is joined by Alistair and Walter though they only like her for her looks, though Alistair has a lot more tact than Walter and even puts out his pipe for Candice though he only wants to get into her pants. Xuxa and Katrina become close friends and Katrina says she won't get between Xuxa and Frederique. Leanne, along with Ulysses and Zack are disgusted when Yancy kills a squirrel for 'supper'. Leanne gets angry when Yancy calls him by his name and Ulysses yells at Leanne for 'not treating a commanding officer with respect'. Yancy gives both Leanne and Ulysses boxes. Rachel manages to get a box; it was the one Todd was using as bait. Todd wonder how she could have known it was a trap; Hank replies that the trap was kind of obvious. Todd doesn't give up and takes out a second box to replace the one Rachel took. Veronica tells Nicole about sad things that have happened to her; Nicole says that Veronica shouldn't push people away. After trying (and failing) to make Veronica happy they come across Eva and Cody dressed as Hammer Brothers with (plastic) hammers. Nicole and Veronica beat a retreat and from a hidden location Sierra throws a hammer at Eva because she is dating 'her' Cody. Danielle flirts with Frederique while Bob, George and Percy follow. Danielle spots a box and Percy attempts to retrieve it; he falls into a pit below the box because it was Todd's trap. Bob jumps down after Percy (landing on him in doing so) and throws a box up to Danielle. Frederique had already left so she and George continue onwards. Todd laughs about his trap working though his logic confuses Hank. Isis talks with Quincy about him being good with Stephanie; Quincy responds that he doesn't know her. Isis says his only real choices are her and Stephanie. Quincy says she could be right but he wants to keep an open mind. Isis admits to not liking white people though Quincy promises he'll be careful. Elizabeth looks for boxes by herself though Ophelia finds her. Ophelia annoys Elizabeth until she screams at her to go away; Ophelia says she was going to give Elizabeth her box but not anymore. Elizabeth drops to her knees and sobs when Ophelia leaves. Rachel is about to cross the finish line but is hit by a REAL hammer on the HEAD. Turns out the culprit is Chris. He claims firing him isn't enough to get rid of him. Izzy calls someone (possibly security) to get rid of him. Danielle comes across Rachel and in order to teach her a lesson about being evil takes Rachel's box leaving Danielle with two. George is nearby and Danielle rushes off. Alistair and Walter have their boxes but still hang around with Candice. They come across Harold dressed as a Ninji (an enemy from Super Mario Bros. 2). Harold says Candice must jump over him or run under his jumps. Candice does neither and simply takes the box despite that 'not being allowed in a 2D game'. Veronica says she doesn't deserve a box but Nicole convinces her to take it. Veronica is still miserable but smiles slightly in the confessional about Nicole being her friend. Katrina and Xuxa both have boxes and come across Rachel lying in pain. Katrina and Xuxa help her; and Katrina gives Rachel her box. Xuxa asks Rachel to let her have Frederique but Rachel says no. Xuxa shrugs as it was worth a try. Jennie defeats Beth by jumping on her (because Beth was dressed as a Koopa and in SMB you have to jump on Koopas). Jennie tries to convince Beth to stop eating meat but soon comes across Elizabeth. Jennie accidentally annoys her but leaves Elizabeth when she asks her too. Isis and Quincy come across Leshawna dressed a Boomerang Brother Sister. Isis is shown to admire LeShawna despite what happened the previous season. She easily gets the box and gives it to Quincy so he can use it as a present for Stephanie. In the confessional Stephanie calls Isis the most annoying person ever. Todd and Hank come across Yancy and Zack; Todd takes the boxes with them in a wrestle, toying with them for a few minutes. He says that villains always treat their henchman poorly ... the stupid villains, and he gives Hank a box. In the confessional Todd says he doesn't want a 'mutiny' on his hands. Danielle skips along to the finish line but Katrina bumps into her. Katrina pulls a fast one and tosses one of Danielle's boxes to Xuxa before Danielle notices. She and Xuxa run off and Katrina says that as Danielle has another box there is no harm done ... though she admits it was a 'teensy' bit mean. Percy helps Bob out of the hole and says he needs to go on a diet; Bob replies that he hates celery. Percy talks about sex which disgusts Bob. Bob soon spots two boxes and runs to them ... running over Percy in the process. Danielle whines about Katrina taking one of her boxes despite still having one and comes across Isis and Quincy. She gets Quincy to hand her his box and Isis says she's using him as 'that's what all white girls want'. Danielle accuses Isis of reverse racism and starts annoying Quincy as well. It ends with Isis pushing Danielle over and taking both her boxes. Elizabeth find Owen dressed as Bowser. She asks how she is supposed to defeat him and references strategies from a few Mario games. Upon Owen realising Elizabeth is the 'murderer' he gives her the box in fear. After Owen misunderstands Elizabeth saying' murders don't kill people willy nilly' for being that she killed 'a penguin' Elizabeth leaves. Nicole and Veronica talk and see Tyler dressed in a black shell guarding a box. His styrofoam bricks do nothing and Nicole gets the box. Jennie complains about not being able to find a box and accidentally throws a rock into a tree. She hugs the tree in apology and Elizabeth arrives. Elizabeth apologises for snapping at Jennie earlier and gives her a box as 'jailbirds need to look out for each other'. The two become friends as Elizabeth leaves to look for another box. George had managed to find a box and comes across Danielle. She talks about Isis being racist, George admits he doesn't really understand racism due to not seeing colors due to being blind. He offers to give Danielle his box but she declines as it 'wouldn't be right'. Danielle goes off to search for another box with George tagging along. Yancy and Zack cross the finish line with their boxes. Rachel arrives from the infirmary and apologizes for getting angry at Katrina for telling Rain that she was the R named contestant. Everyone sees Elizabeth and Danielle fighting over the last box and George running to the finish line. Ophelia helps George finish the race. At the last second Elizabeth falls over the line with the box which leaves Danielle as the loser and the person who sleeps in the Punishment Shack. Nobody feels particularly sorry for Danielle as she gets carried off by Eva. Izzy tells the remaining twenty four contestants they can open their boxes with the keys Izzy as holding and see what teams they are on. Alistair, Frederique, Katrina, Percy, Rachel, Walter, Xuxa and Zack are put on Team Amazon. Bob, Candice, George, Isis, Leanne, Ophelia, Ulysses and Yancy are put on Team Himalayas. That leaves Elizabeth, Hank, Jennie, Nicole, Quincy, Stephanie, Todd and Veronica on Team Moon. Izzy says that Team Amazon will sleep in the third class cabin which Rachel complains about. Team Moon sleep in the second place cabin and Team Himalayas sleep in the first place cabin which Ophelia is very happy about. And with that Izzy ends the episode. Trivia *The campers arrive in the following order: #Rachel #Alistair #Candice #Yancy #Frederique #Zack #Nicole #Walter #Todd #George #Leanne #Isis #Katrina #Danielle #Bob #Jennie #Quincy #Veronica #Ophelia #Hank #Ulysses #Stephanie #Percy #Xuxa #Elizabeth *This is the first episode in which (almost) everyone appears. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Alphabet Episodes